


SNS Week

by Waterlillyoz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Prompt Fic, SNS Summer Week 2017, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterlillyoz/pseuds/Waterlillyoz
Summary: SNS Summer Week 2017!Every chapter focuses on Naruto and Sasuke’s relationship. These chapters can be read as stand alone or as a running story. Some days will be written. The others will be art works.





	1. Introduction

Event isn't limited to fanfiction. Fanart, headcanons, AMVs, etc welcome! Please check out other works on Tumblr under the tag SNS Summer Week 2017. I will be writing fan fictions and drawing fanart depending on the days. 

Bisuratonkachi and moonfox22 from Tumblr are hosting a Sasunaru (SNS) Summer Week from June 18th to June 24th.

Each day has two prompts, one that is SFW and one that is NSFW. Though, from what I understand, you can just do your own thing and choose whether its rating/content is explicit or not.

Here are the prompts. The first in each set is the one they chose to be SFW and the second is NSFW (though again, it was stated that you can do either however you want... I think).

Day One;; June 18th;; Post 699: Canon Divergence || Teeth

Day Two;; June 19th;; Just Friends || An Agreement

Day Three;; June 20th;; Mission || Skin

Day Four;; June 21st;; Hokage || Last Kiss

Day Five;; June 22nd;; Family || Tremble

Day Six;; June 23rd;; Genderbend || Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy Jutsu)

Day Seven;; June 24th;; Souls || Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)

 

Day One : Teeth Art

[Day One On Instagram](https://instagram.com/p/BVfOOCkFGLe/)

[Day One On Tumblr](https://natashatyers.tumblr.com/post/161970246779/sns-summer-week-2017-day-one-teeth)

Day Four : Last Kiss Art

[Day Four On Instagram](https://instagram.com/p/BVmsOOHl7xR/)

[Day Four On Tumblr](https://natashatyers.tumblr.com/post/162085445724/when-you-promised-forever-day-four-prompt)

Day Six : Oiroke no Jutsu Art

[Day Six On Instagram](https://instagram.com/p/BVrwQVHFB84/)

[Day Six On Tumblr](https://natashatyers.tumblr.com/post/162161907749/day-six-prompt-oiroke-no-jutsu-thats-how-you)

 

#SNSSummerWeek2017!

Thanks to iTana_007 for letting me ~~steal~~ use your introduction page.


	2. Just Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two Prompt : Just Friends

    “Why don’t we just agree to disagree?”

    “I don’t even want to agree to that!” The man growled through clenched teeth. His dark hair swept over the entire left side of his face, darkening his narrowed black eyes.

    “This is getting ridiculous. Why are you being so stubborn?”

    “Because I am right!”

    “Ha! You’re an idiot, Sasuke. You know nothing. If we listened to what you thought was right every time, we would have died a long time ago,” the yellow haired man grinned at his companion, “He, he, he.”

    “That’s rich coming from you, dobe.”

    The blonde narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest with a huff, “Then I guess we are at an impasse.”

    “I guess so.”

    The blonde sighed, turning to the pink haired waitress who was shuffling her feet in clear discomfort, her green eyes searched the room in desperation as she planned her escape for the fourth time since the pair had been seated. She looked at the blonde, realizing it was best to let the brooding man beside him keep his black eyes to himself, “Should I try again later?”

    “No.”

    The waitress jumped at his venomous use of the word as the blonde sighed. He looked her up and down, checking out her name tag before adorning a grin that covered his entire face, “Sakura? I’m Naruto. I apologize for my companion here, he gets angsty when he doesn’t eat. Right, Sasuke? Sorry for the wait, I know you are busy. We need just another moment.”

    “Sure.” She waved her hand in a dismissing motion as she turned and left the pair to their own devices once more.

    “Angsty? You are the one that dragged us out here when we had perfectly good food at home. Food, may I add, that we would have been eating by now,” Sasuke growled as he threw down the menu. “Why don’t you just decide what you want to eat already?”

    “Me?”

    “Yes, _you_. I already know what I want. You just need to decide and stop trying to get two meals. I’m sick of you always trying to eat off my plate.”

    “I don’t always eat off your plate,” the blonde poked out his tongue. 

    “Right. I turned my back once and you were licking my plate clean! You’re a disgrace. Seriously, I don’t know why I hang out with you at all,” he sighed as he snapped his fingers toward the waitress. 

    “Maybe because I am the only one that puts up with you,” Naruto sulked, rubbing his chin against his shoulder. His blue eyes widened with innocence before he chuckled, “You know you love me.” 

    “You two are a cute couple!” The waitress had returned, her head tilted to the side as she stared at the couple in front of her. 

    “What are you babbling about, Shakira?” Sasuke’s dark eyes narrowed as he questioned the confused woman in front of him. She shivered as his gaze seemed to burn a hole right through her. 

    “It’s Sakura,” the blonde frowned at his companion. 

    “Sounds the same to me. I know you look like an idiot but I was hoping you had a little more substance. We are clearly just friends,” Sasuke sighed as the waitresses jaw dropped open. As she struggled with a response he continued, “Now we are going to share the nachos for a start. We will decide what we want from there. You can go now. Run along.” 

    “Sasuke!” 

    “What?” 

    “That is some messed up shit,” Naruto spat as the waitress ran away. “Seriously.”

    “What? She was getting on my nerves.”

    “Not that. Just friends?” 

    Sasuke looked up at the man before him, curiosity creeping onto his hopeful face. “Yes?”

    “Just friends? Really, Sasuke?”

    Sasuke bit his lip as he stared into the blue eyes before him, trying to decide how to proceed. His heart was beating faster than before as he tried to control the smile that was threatening to burst across his face. “We are more than friends?”

    “Of course, stupid!” Naruto shook his head, his teeth gleaming as he grinned. “We are family! You are like a brother to me!” 

    “A brother?” The snarl returned, darkening his features once more as he grabbed the napkin from the table. The silverware clunked to the table, causing several people to turn and look their way. “I don't want to be your brother, you idiot.” 

    “Why not?” He asked as a timid waitress with long black hair brought their nachos to the table. She smiled at Naruto before scuttling back to the kitchen. He craned his neck until she disappeared around the corner. “She was cute.”

    “Shut up. Just eat your nachos.”


	3. Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Three : Skin

    Sasuke looked at the full length mirror in appreciation. His toned muscles rippled as he flexed and turned, trying to find the right pose. The black swim pants he adorned were short and tight, not leaving much to the imagination. He rubbed sunscreen onto his chest, arms and thighs, allowing a healthy gleam to shine as he moved back and forth catching the light from the doorway. He could hear the squeals of children and the dull chatter of adults in the distance. The smell of salt rolled in strong on the spring breeze, brushing against his shoulders as he turned to look at his back. 

    “Hurry up, Sasuke,” a woman's muffled voice called from outside the changing room. “We are going ahead.”

    “Whatever, Shakira,” he snarled through clenched teeth. _Why is that waitress even here?_

    “It’s Sakura, dolt! Just hurry up, unless you don't mind Naruto and I spending time together half naked,” she chuckled as she walked away, ignoring the low growl coming from the wooden shack. 

    Naruto had asked her to accompany the pair as a way of apology since she had been ridiculed at their last meeting. Sasuke didn't think that he had done anything wrong, yet Naruto had gone back to the diner on his own later that week to arrange this day out. She had accepted and admitted that she was more angry than anything else. She hadn't minded since Naruto had left a large tip in the end. 

    Sasuke knew that this was Naruto’s way of trying to find out more about that “cute” waitress with the long black hair. It was one of the oldest tricks in the book: get to know the friend and move in on the sly. It was something he had taught the blonde when they were younger. 

    Sasuke clenched his fist, punching the wall beside the mirror with a huff. He could admit that he felt pain however, at that moment, all he could see was red. Naruto and some slutty waitress holding hands walking down the beach in the moonlight. Some waitress (and it didn't even matter which one) making out with Naruto in the back seat of his shitty car. Naruto with anyone else was something Sasuke didn't want to see or even think about. He would rather suffer Tsukuyomi for an eternity than deal with seeing the blonde he adored with someone else.

    He looked down at his feet for several moments before inhaling the sea air deep within his lungs. He ran his hands under the sink and flicked his hair with a humble amount of water, just enough to give him that glistening fresh-out-of-the-shower look. He admired his physique once more before walking out, his feet sinking into the warm sand. He looked down at his toes as they disappeared with amusement. His face didn't move an inch, though, stuck in its regular unimpressed expression.

    “Naruto!” He heard the waitress giggle as she dodged the squirt of water from the large, neon green water gun in Naruto’s hands, “That’s cheating!”

    Sasuke swallowed hard, his breath caught within his throat as he stared at the man before him. His blonde hair reflected the sun's rays, creating a halo of light around him as he grinned like a madman. His broad shoulders rippled from the swift motion as he avoided the spray from his opponent’s water gun. His abs glistened with sweat, the random granules of sand sparkling across his bare thighs and chest. His bright orange swim trunks hung loose around his legs, hugging his hips and falling just above the knees.

    Sasuke was staring at those shorts when he realized they had stopped moving. His head snapped up to meet dazzling blue eyes staring into his own dark, expressionless eyes. A grin was still plastered in place as the blonde motioned for him to join in the activities. 

    “Come on, Sass-Gay!” The pink haired waitress laughed at her own joke, her body shaking as she waved her hand at the dark-haired man.

    Naruto laughed as he did a handstand, walking toward Sasuke whose features had hardened once more at the insult. “Come on, Sasuke. Let's get wet!” 

    Sasuke fumbled over a response as he was pulled by the pair into the chilled water, causing a gasp to escape his lips. “It's fucking freezing!” 

    “Don't be a pussy,” the waitress cooed as she walked further out with Naruto. “Just dive in.” 

    Sasuke watched as the pair splashed each other before diving under the waves. He followed behind at a slower pace, allowing the cold water to engulf each part of his body. He willed the water to numb his heart as it had numbed his extremities. He wondered why they decided to come to the beach this early in the spring. There were other people surrounding them, but not many. Most people had realized how cold the water was at this time of year, and those who had made it out to the beach weren't leaving the shore. 

    Sasuke brushed the water with his fingertips, swaying back and forth as he searched the horizon line. He took a deep breath and allowed himself to be consumed by the sparkling water. Once beneath the water's depths, the only light was from above but that soon started to fade. Bubbles escaped his lips, the release of air from his lungs allowing his limp body to sink further below. His eyes flickered a few times before drifting down against his cheeks as his head started to fill with a soft music. He tried to imagine Naruto’s face one last time before he couldn't think of anything at all. 

    Sasuke’s eyes opened with abrupt force as his head hit hard against the cruel sand. The breathless blonde’s face was inches above his. He panted before sitting up straight and slapping Sasuke across the face. “What the hell is wrong with you?!” 

    Sasuke rolled over and leaned on his elbows, staring at the pair before him. Naruto’s eyes were narrowed, fists clenched and his mouth was pulled into a tight grimace. Sakura’s eyes were red, and although her face also looked angry, the tears continued to flow down her face. 

    “What?” Sasuke smirked at the pair before standing up, “I guess I'm just not that strong of a swimmer.” 

    “You idiot! You scared us to death and that's all you have to say?” Sakura spat as she stood up. Pointing a finger at Naruto, she continued, “He saved your life. You should thank him.” 

    “Thanks, brother,” Sasuke’s smile didn't touch his eyes as he spun on his heels and walked back towards the changing rooms. “I think I’ll call it a day. You two have fun.” 

    They continued to call out, receiving silence as he refused to turn back to face them before disappearing into the building. He sat down on one of the wooden benches and sighed, covering his face with his hands. _What kind of idiot am I? How long can I stay by his side like this?_


	4. Tremble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Five : Tremble

    “So you got her number.” Sasuke forked the ramen in the porcelain bowl as he listened to his friend describe how the pink haired waitress had put in a good word for him. The cute waitress with the long black hair as Naruto called her was named Hinata. She was shy but she was interested in getting to know him as well. “That's great, Naruto. I'm happy for you.” 

    The blond looked up, suspicion reaching his eyes as he stared across the table at the man fiddling with his untouched food. “You don't seem too happy. Does this have anything to do with the other day?”

    “The other day?” 

    “Don't play dumb with me. You knew I was going to ask about it eventually. What was up with the beach? Is everything okay with you?” 

    “Nothing, seriously. I just got a cramp. Swimming was never my strong suit.” 

    They sat in silence for a few moments before Naruto stared up at his companion from beneath his eyelids with a slight pout on his moist lips. “How much do you love me? Enough to buy me dessert?”

    Sasuke sighed before a mischievous grin lingered on his lips, “I didn't realize I was paying, Naruto, but if it's dessert you want, you can eat this dick.” 

    Naruto's jaw dropped before he giggled, “You are so crude, Sasuke. We are in public! Seriously.” 

    “So I take it when we are alone-“ 

    His voice was cut off by a booming sound that echoed in the diner right before the ground started to tremble. Sasuke grabbed the blonde and pulled him under the red table as the crowd around them started to panic. The two crouched down close together, the screams from the other patrons started to fade as the roof caved in. When the dust started to settle, the pair noticed that they were stuck and that they were now separated from the other guests whose frightened cries had become muffled. 

    “Should we...”

    “Don't move,” Sasuke warned the blonde as he pulled him closer against his chest. “It's too dangerous right now.” 

    As if in agreement, the room began to shake once more, causing Naruto to flinch within Sasuke's firm grasp. “Are we going to die here? I've heard some pretty horrible stories about people starving to death after cave ins.” 

    Sasuke stroked the other man's head while still holding him close with the other hand, “No way. I wouldn’t let anything bad happen to you.” 

    “Really? You would protect me?” He lifted his head to look at the Uchiha with a serious look not often worn. 

    Sasuke shook the dust out of the blond’s hair before him, “Of course, idiot. What wouldn't I do for you?” He continued to pat down the rest of his body until Naruto grabbed his arm letting it linger before swatting it away. “You are covered in dust.”

    “I know. It's fine.” Naruto moved over to the opposite side of the table, close enough that both men were touching since the table was a tight fit for the both of them. Their legs were cramped together up against the roof of the small red table as they stared at each other. “This is weird. It was an earthquake?” 

    “I guess so.” Sasuke glanced at Naruto’s round face before turning his head to look at the large broken piece of roof that locked them in place. The sun was catching the broken glass, creating a spectrum of color that shone just beyond reach. The light asked the colors to dance with the dust as it swirled down, accepting its partner’s request for a frolic against this melancholy scene. The sobs echoing through the wreckage had become like music, allowing the debris to prance amongst the sounds. 

    “Are you scared?” Naruto had slid closer, trying to see what he was looking at. 

    “No. You?”

    “No,” he grinned as he pat Sasuke's leg. “I'm not scared when you are around.”

    “Really?” Sasuke peered into the deep blue eyes just inches in front of his before wrapping his hand around the blonde’s neck entangling his hands in the soft locks. His piercing eyes looked for resistance before pulling the other’s lips to his own. 

    “Huh? Sasuke...” The mumbled words were buried within Sasuke’s mouth as Naruto’s hand clung to his black hair. As if on autopilot, his body trembled and shivers shot heat throughout him. 

    “Hmm?” Sasuke didn't allow a response as he slipped his tongue into Naruto’s mouth with playful abandon, nibbling his moist lips and trying to join with this being before him. The desperation of the kiss was not lost on Naruto as their bodies begged to become one, the distance between them forgotten as they linked body and soul. Sasuke’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he heard Naruto let out a stifled moan, his manhood now erect as he sucked on the other man's tongue. 

    “Wait,” Naruto tried to utter more but was cut off by Sasuke’s teeth biting into his lip. His eyes fluttered closed as he gave in to the ecstasy he was feeling. 

    “What the hell guys?” The voice made them snap out of the floating high they were both feeling. It was the pink haired waitress, she was staring at them from a small corner of the collapsed roof. “Help has arrived. We are pulling everyone out.” 

    Naruto used his hand to cover the hole she was peeking in, “Go save the others first. We need a minute.” 

    “Okay?” 

    “What the fuck was that?” Naruto looked at his friend, his hand firm against his chest, trying to separate them once more. 

    “What do you mean, ‘what was that?’”

    “You know what I mean, stupid.”

    “I was merely making you feel good. Don't you feel calm?” Sasuke smirked up at the blonde. 

    “What? No way. I-I feel more uncomfortable now,” he shifted his eyes to the corner, wanting both to continue this discussion and also run for the hills and never bring it up again. 

    “Oh?” Sasuke’s hand slithered down Naruto's leg, lingering at his crotch. “Do you need me to alleviate your frustration?”

    “Stop it-” He slapped Sasuke’s hand away, “-why are you doing this? 

    “Why? Because I want to fuck you, Naruto.”

    “What? What do you mean? Like, in a straight way? Like as friends, right?” Naruto asked, his sparkling blue eyes wide.

    Sasuke bit his lip to stop the chuckle that was threatening to erupt, “Would you say yes if it was?”

    “Huh? No?” 

    “Then no. In a gay way. I want to fuck you in a gay way, Naruto.”

    “I don't understand how this even happened.” 


	5. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Seven Prompt : Kage Bunshin no Jutsu

    _How did it end up like this?_ Sasuke tried to pinpoint the life choices he made that would allow such an ending for him. He was having a hard time believing it was his fault. He tried to think what this tiny man in front of him could be thinking. Why he had decided this was the best course of action. It had become kill or be killed. Do or die. This was it. If he didn’t make the right move here, the outcome could be disastrous. He knew this, he knew it well, yet that wasn’t enough for him to stop the words as they escaped from his mouth.

    “You should teach me your little trick. Imagine how hot that would be. Each one of your clones getting fucked by each of my mine.”

    It was not the correct response to the situation and Sasuke knew it, he just hadn't been able to stop himself. He was surrounded by multiple blond ninjas whose features were contorted into rage; even the one in the back that had to be nudged in the chest after having a giggle fit. They were all in a standard fight or flight stance and they had their eyes on him. The real Naruto was just inches from his face. His blood was boiling, leaving him with a slight flush across most of his body. It made Sasuke wonder if he would flush this bright during sex. 

    “All I'm saying is that this is a lot of dicks and I'm not sure if I can keep up,” he chuckled at his own joke, the smirk he wore widened as he dodged three attempts of a punch to the face as several of the blonde ninjas advanced. Sasuke leapt back, jumping through several branches before becoming stagnant once more. 

    “Why won't you shut the hell up?” Naruto spat through clenched teeth, turning around and landing a spinning kick in the tree where Sasuke’s face had been a second earlier. 

    “I should warn you, I like it rough,” he chuckled at the blond’s snarl, climbing the large elm to avoid the cascade of angry jabs that followed. “Don't worry, Naruto. I'll make sure your first time is memorable.” 

    “What are you talking about? I'm not a virgin.” Naruto took advantage of the stunned look plastered on Sasuke's face and swung his fist full force. Sasuke went flying backward, falling out of the tree. His eyes never left the blond as he landed hard on his back. When he didn’t move, several Naruto clones rushed down to see what happened while the original stood straight. His back was rigid against the tree as he looked down upon his companion with unease creeping into his soft, blue eyes. “Get up.”

    Sasuke looked up at his childhood friend in disbelief. His chest was tight and his back was aching. He wanted to ask but he found the simple act of parting his lips near impossible as he stared up at the curious blond ninjas that were making their way one by one to his side. He closed his eyes instead, trying to remember what they were even fighting about. He heard the mumbled words of concern as the clones fumbled over one another, trying to decide the best course of action. He was exhausted of this cat and mouse game they had been playing and this was as good a place as any to rest. He sensed the real Naruto before he heard him, his soft footsteps sneaking up toward his head. Once he was close enough, Sasuke struck his hand out to grip his white ankle and yank the blue-eyed fox down and pinning the firm body underneath his own. 

    “Who?” The word had no sooner left his lips before a mass of yellow cascaded down upon him. He didn’t stop them as they dragged him off the small ninja, instead closing his eyes and slumping within their grasp; a symbol of his defeat. He didn’t move even when they shook him with rigorous force, nor as they poked his ribs and face. 

    “What the hell, Sasuke? What is wrong with you?”

    Sasuke's lids slid open at his own pace, “Who? Why didn’t you tell me? Aren’t we ‘brothers’?” His voice crunched the words out with distaste, causing Naruto to take a step back as he looked upon the furious man before him.

    “You don’t know them. It was a mistake. I was embarrassed, I didn’t want you to know.” The answer was soft but every word seemed to echo in the forest they had found themselves in as each clone was frozen in silence, waiting to see what would happen next.

    “Isn’t that something a ‘brother’ should hear? Or do you not think you can rely on me?” The venom trickled from his lips at the word ‘brother’ as he continued, “I mean what good is a ‘brother’ if you can’t depend on him?”

    “I don’t understand where this is coming from? Why are you being so weird lately?”

    “You really have no clue, do you?”

    “I just want you to smile again like you used to.” Blue eyes were close and narrowed as they searched the other’s for a solution to the mess they had found themselves in.

    Sasuke smirked, unable to stop himself once more, “You know what would make me smile-”

    He was cut off by the clone on the left who decide to smash his lips into Sasuke's, his hand gripping his black hair as he explored deep within his mouth. The clone on the right had grabbed Sasuke's ass in a tight grip as he lifted his shirt making a beeline for his chest. Sasuke let out a soft moan as the second Naruto found his way to his nipple, circling it with his tongue. His tongue stayed on his chest as the clone’s free hand crept under Sasuke's shirt and caressed his neck. With both arms still pinned, all Sasuke could do was enjoy the sensations the clones were forcing on him.

    “Umm?” Naruto broke the silence, looking dumbfounded at his clones who had sandwiched Sasuke. His face had a pink flush across his nose and cheeks as he tried to choke back his shock. “What the hell are you doing?” 

    The pink on Naruto’s cheeks was nothing compared to the heat that flooded his clones from ear to ear. They looked from Naruto to Sasuke before disappearing with a _puff_. Within moments two additional Naruto’s rushed forward to hold Sasuke in place. 

    “So I can seduce your clones, I just can't seduce you?” Sasuke purred into the left-side clone’s ear. “You can go, Naruto, just leave your clones behind.” 

    “You're an asshole!”

    “You're a tease.”

    “The fuck? I wasn't the one... the one who did... that!” He sputtered over his words. 

    “They are _your_ clones. They are merely doing what you want them to deep down.” 

    “But I don't want that!”

    “Are you sure? Was it that horrible when I kissed you in the diner?” Sasuke had lost his signature smug look and was staring at the blond ninja with intense focus, holding his breath, waiting for a response. 

    Naruto was flustered, his face was still flaming from the anger and embarrassment he had felt the last few minutes. He kicked the dirt at his feet, not looking up from the ground, “It wasn't horrible.” 

    The clone’s grip loosened, allowing Sasuke to slither over to where Naruto was standing where he was still concentrating on the dirt in front of him. Sasuke circled him like he was prey, each time getting closer until he was within touching distance. Naruto didn't attempt to move as he came up behind the blond, reaching one hand around to his chest while the other slid up into his hair. 

    “Can I hold you?” 

    “I don't know,” he shrugged as he leaned back into Sasuke’s chest. “Didn't you just tell me to leave you alone with my clones?”

    Sasuke chuckled in his ear before nibbling it, running his tongue along Naruto’s neck, “I don't want your clones. I want you.” 

    Naruto shuddered as the hand in his hair pulled his head back, allowing Sasuke to chew on his collarbone. The other hand had made its way down into Naruto’s pants, pawing at his throbbing cock. He arched back further, grinding his hips in breathless desperation. “Sasuke.”

    Sasuke looked up in time to see the flash of desire before it disappeared and was replaced with fear. Naruto was biting his lip as he stared down with lids half closed. Sasuke's groin twitched as he stared at the helpless man before him. He pulled him into an embrace, leaving light kisses across every inch of Naruto’s face before making his way back to his ear. “Don't worry I won't do anything you won't like.” 

    “What?” Naruto panted, pulling Sasuke closer. His face was a mask of confusion, as if he didn't know what to think anymore. His clones had started to shift back and forth on their heels before realizing they were no longer needed, disappearing one by one to allow the couple privacy. 

    Sasuke knew Naruto was scared, that desire was the only thing stopping him from running away. He knew he couldn't allow him to feel anymore fear than this, lest he lose this opportunity to take advantage of the blond as he had so often dreamed of doing. He knew this, yet there was something inside him that demanded he take the blue-eyed fox shivering in delight under his touch. 

    “Naruto?” He mewled as he licked up Naruto's chest and neck. “Do you happen to have any lube?”

    Naruto's eyes flew open as he pushed a hand against Sasuke's chest, his voice husky, “What? You fucking pervert.” 

    Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s hand in his own, kissing his fingertips one by one before skimming his mouth over the thin fingers. He continued to suck on Naruto's fingers while gliding his hand back and forth along Naruto's shaft. The pleasure made the blond pliable once more as Sasuke’s lips made their way back to his collarbone. 

    “Touch me too,” he snickered at Naruto when his eyes widened. Sasuke didn't allow an answer, stealing the other man's words with his lips. He snatched his thin fingers once more and lowered them down to his crotch, rubbing his dripping manhood against Naruto's slender fingers with a moan. It seemed to excite the blonde as well as his own cock grew within Sasuke's grip. 

    “Jesus!” Naruto gasped, his fingernails dug into Sasuke's back as his other hand synced to the rhythm of the hand on his penis. The two men clung to each other, as they reached their peak together. Sasuke traced his tongue along the blond’s jaw, tasting the sweet salt with hunger before biting down on Naruto's neck causing him to call out. His eyes rolled to the back of his head. “Fuck! Sasuke!” 

    They slumped against one another, Naruto within Sasuke's arms as he leaned against a towering tree. Naruto's eyes were closed, his head resting against the other's chest as he tried to catch his breath. 

    “Hey Naruto?” Sasuke whispered in the blond ninja’s ear as he stroked his hair, “Have you ever fucked a clone?” 

    “Gross!”

    “Maybe it's something we can try next time.” 

    “Jesus! You goddamn pervert!” 


End file.
